1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to combination seat arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved seat cooler apparatus wherein the same permits storage of food and the like within the cabinet during a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various seat combinations have been utilized in the prior art for use in a fishing environment and the like, as in the instant invention. An example of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,632 to Capocasa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,709 to Slinkard sets forth a further example of a seat and insulated cooler organization wherein the seat is pivotally mounted to an underlying base, wherein the seat includes a cavity for use as a cooler arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 to Elliott sets forth a combination tackle box and cooler with a seat means for use in a fishing organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved seat cooler apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.